zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia/ArchiveI
OOT ironically, i just thought of that. and i will, doesnt waste paper, but a printable source is good, so that way if you need step-by-step its easier to refer too.'--C2' 19:34, 20 August 2009 (UTC) hi! Thank you for the support. T.T I really have no idea what I'm supposed to do in the community... or even if I'll get this post right... ehe... anyway, one of the things I want to know is how do I get the user boxes? I've been running around in circles trying to figure that out...--X.xDin's Firex.X (talk) 23:48, 21 August 2009 (UTC) the boxes. I'm not going to even try to make a bubble -_-" I'm a complete failure at html codes--X.xDin's Firex.X (talk) 23:55, 21 August 2009 (UTC) hehe it's ok, I just need to get used to everything is all. Thank you for your help! Deletions Just a quick note, for things that are obviously spam/need to be deleted quickly use . For things that need to be discussed before deletion, use . Thanks—'Triforce' 14 05:28, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Rollback Rollback :i checked the history, hahahha its kewl i nearly deleted triforce's talk page, so hahah'''--C2' 12:35, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Hyrule legends! Read what you said On Haru's Talk page. What exactly do you mean you did that before?--Shade Link Awesemomo What was the deal in the Anonymous votes? Your summary was something about that guy.--Shade Link (talk) 14:51, 31 August 2009 (UTC) oh...--Shade Link (talk) 15:20, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Oh... Hey.. Lies! —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 04:31, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Hahaha Yeah, A LOT of my userboxes are lies! I've taken many, many user boxes from, many, many different people.:)'-- C2' / 13:54, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Darknut15 RE: Clubs "Griffen78" Hey Word Bubble RE:Okay..... Actally, I noticed somone changed the video a while before, I was just putting the original back. --Mr Alex (T) 00:21, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Sleepless comment 1,000 Mainspace Edits! Thanks!!! Another 250 and I'll lose two whole weeks on my RfB(Request for B'crat rights). I'm sooooo happy!!! :))))))'-- C2' / 01:56, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Eh, about that. Maybe 3 1/2, unless somebody nominates me, then your passed up regardless.'-- C2' / 02:00, September 13, 2009 (UTC) this will not do. your catching up on me edit wise. ill need to either hire an assan to take you out or stop being lazy and start editing myself. Oni Link 09:12, September 13, 2009 (UTC) The Death Police C2, as you are a member of the Death Police, I thought it would be only fair to say that we are seceding to Stal Wiki. If you want to follow us, I will gladly keep you there. If not, well tell me what you would like to happen to it. Note, this is not the end, it is a new beginning, at least I hope so. I have already told Midna--Redeadhunter (talk) 18:19, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Your Word Bubble over 1500! Youve surpassed my edit count you ***z ***L***hj** **9*** (***s***D**) Donkey! Oni Link 17:32, September 23, 2009 (UTC) And now I can see how long you've been on >:D no, it's no big deal.'-- C2' / 17:36, September 23, 2009 (UTC) it only means i have to kill you being the only active non admin with a higher edit count then I (that i know of). Oni Link 17:37, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ive been wondering qhat that big blue number is for the past twenty minutes. care to tell me? Oni Link 17:42, September 23, 2009 (UTC) must count some things but no others since according to the edit count check my total is {edit blocked twice >:(}3822 but thats 3782. Now i fear going on AKs page incase my computer explodes. Oni Link 17:51, September 23, 2009 (UTC) my ansewr after i left a year ago i came back, saw some new guy named the ulti man, but i ignored him, thought notin interesting was goinin on, and left again, who was he? i wanna know, he isnt here, editing.... was he another flashpenny sock? cause i hope not. The Master of Sword (talk) 01:29, September 30, 2009 (UTC) cause block? i don't make freinds with vandals if thats what your saying ulti man In response to your question on Master of Sword's page, he only had three edits, and on all of them he just wiped the page. He also overcame his block as "The Defender", who mostly did minor vandalism. Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:50, September 30, 2009 (UTC) FLOORMASTERS! AUUGGGGH! 98 behind me! total edits! thats it i have no choice i have to kill you now Oni Link 21:32, October 2, 2009 (UTC) 600 Oni Link Re: Uhh RE: Yes. Unsigned Template I hope your happy You know what I mean. I really have to kill you now. Maybe I should organize another bicycle accident for you Oni Link 11:34, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Stop Stop it... it's MY talk page, not yours. How'd you feel if i reinserted insults that u deleted? Club Talk Bubble well,back on the kh wiki,our word bubbles or"talk bubbles"(lol there was barely a difference there)had different emotions whatever our real emotions were...can you do that? I'll save the page as...Template:XionXIV or whatever you want me to call it.XionXIV 23:55, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations im back im back--Ironknuckle1 (talk) 13:40, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Congrats 2 Re: Hey... hey nice for you admins rights Ive been hiking all day so i couldn't edit but maybe tonight or tomorrow I night be able to.--Ironknuckle1 (talk) 22:18, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Curious It seems when I finnaly got an acount on GameSpot, I saw a reveiw for MM. This person was a sock here using the orginal name of the first "man" WE all know him well as Flashpenny. It sounds weird, but see for self there, heres the adress, just copy and paste on to the adress bar. http://www.gamespot.com/users/Flashpenny/?tag=player-reviews;username not sure. Flashpenny seemed to idolize majoras wrath but has him as thrid best boss Oni Link 17:07, October 13, 2009 (UTC) pic Admin rights Go ahead and take'em I don't need my admin rights right now I may run for admin again when I become active.--Power courage wisdom and time (talk) 23:08, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Featured Article Help HuH? What was what The vote I'm talking about that vote when all the admins got together to vote on the banning of Flashpenny. NOT Toc. sorry forany misunderstanding I did vote in toc But i didnt memorize my ip, but once i was in the suggestoins, I voted a few times and i don't rember when but I DO REMEMBER Xcalib being a jerk but who cares, and since i thoughtit was a YEAR ago, it was it april but it seemed like a year, this looks weird but I did abit of reaserch and reconized a comment, I rememberd the week it was in. That ever happen to you? it seems like a long time but its not? :Lol, Xcalib. Fail. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:45, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Hey My comment was made before my ip changed but here it ishttp://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Zeldapedia:Temple_of_Courage/Archive_9 Uhh... yeah. i voted for sheikah,vote10, and Xykeb was being a jerk here :Well, I'm flattered you remembered me. FYI you don't have to make a new header whenever you leave a comment, all that does is take up a whole lotta space. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:58, October 14, 2009 (UTC) no. Okay I thought it be preatty cool to have an entire wiki on one page. I did some reaserchon ultiman and found he had a wiki for vandals, to plot stuff. But then i thought of plagirism, so earsedmy comment. an idea i had second thoughts on. Oh, and on this wiki The defender vandalized it. Trying to earse is past maybe. I found out more than just his vandilisms. I found he made an argument in his final moments, basing on what he said on Zelda Fanon with Shade Link, who banned Joe from his Stal wiki, (what's that place?) and thought i should just make use of the wiki for a huge page. :Dude, stop making new headers every time you have one single thing to say. It takes up space and makes the talk page a mess. Put all your comments under one collective header. Thanks for ignoring this comment as I am sure you will. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:26, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::okay, take this on for size. What did you just say? How do you know about Shade Link?'-- C2' / 02:29, October 14, 2009 (UTC) No I won't ignore the comment Because i don't wanna get blocked. Anyways, like i said, ulti man interested me so i found a bunch of comments he's made and so i found he and him where having some kind of discussoin, sorry about my page, that will be gone imediatly after i'm done talking. Iron must of been talking about ulti man. Remember my questoiun about ol ulti? well, sorry about my page. Honestly, i don'tknow what the similarties are except, 1. I'm not a vandal 2. Ulti man copied stuff on zelda gazzette because it's the closetst thing to zeldapedia. I think, that is a straight answer. and, i have toleave now, so by, don't blck mebecause i'm pretty sure that's a straight ansewr You have to trust Me when it comes to theories. I am good at perception and I am not making up anything. Everything I do Will have some substance even if it seems strange. This is the 8th Wiki I have theorized. Mr Theory (talk) 02:52, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Ok I will do that with any others. You can re-word my edits though. My writing is my kryptonite. --Mr Theory (talk) 03:11, October 16, 2009 (UTC) sandbox My name Hey, man. It's Neo from Zelda Wiki. I noticed that the user Neo has never done anything. I would like to request this name instead of the one I was forced to use. Thanks.Neo of ZW (talk) 01:03, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hmm I dunno. You can't change your name without creating an account. You could just go with it. Well I have to go, so someone else will have to figure it out.'-- C2' / 01:09, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hrm...You don't mind me claiming that name on my page and in my signature and such, do you? Officially, I can be Neo of ZW, but I'll just have everyone call me Neo and such. Now, to make my signature. Thanks anyways.Neo of ZW (talk) 01:28, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey... I'd like to Congratulate you on making Admin for this Wikia, I recently made Admin on the Sonic Fanon Wikia, Signature also relates to it. so I can't spend much time on here now. Shahooter the , AKA KPZSR1 Okay, you too. Shahooter the Mkay Download a new version of Microsoft paint, open the image, the click save as, then change the the type to .png, then reupload the image.'-- C2' / 01:58, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Shoutbox Hey